


河流分叉处（译）

by MisterJie



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, 缺失片段, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJie/pseuds/MisterJie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>葬礼结束后，那批逃兵像迷雾中的幽灵一样又潜回了林子里。他们没有道别，不过马科斯并不意外。艾斯卡单手搭在腰间原本系着小刀的皮带上，双唇紧闭，神情坚毅地注视着那群人离开。他看了看马科斯，又把手放了下来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	河流分叉处（译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where the river forks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274181) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



> 本文是addandsubtract原作的《where the river forks》的译文。作者和原著的链接见上方。
> 
> 送给dreamofthem和heartequals，她们要我写雨中的吻。所以我就写了。收好，基友们。♥

葬礼结束后，那批逃兵像迷雾中的幽灵一样又潜回了林子里。他们没有道别，不过马科斯并不意外。艾斯卡单手搭在腰间原本系着小刀的皮带上，双唇紧闭，神情坚毅地注视着那群人离开。他看了看马科斯，又把手放了下来。

他们打算在戈恩遗体下游二十码的河边过夜。天上下着雨。没完没了的雨。附近找不到可以遮挡的地方，于是他们只好将就着把去了脂肪的兽皮挂在头顶的树杈上，再盖着毛皮挤作一团。马科斯的脚是湿的，而且全是泥巴。风向一变，雨水就会吹到他脸上。但艾斯卡很温暖，而且似乎也不介意让马科斯贴得更紧。他轻轻喷了下鼻息，像匹微微受惊的马一样，马科斯觉得打在自己脖子上的呼吸热热的。

马科斯听着雨声和潺潺的流水，但绝大部分注意力都在艾斯卡身上：艾斯卡的一只膝盖压住了他的大腿内侧；艾斯卡的指尖隔着衬衣，一下下有节奏地轻拍着马科斯的肋骨；艾斯卡的下巴正好抵着他的肩膀。

“你接下来想做什么呢？”马科斯问。他有点害怕听见答案，但艾斯卡只是耸了耸肩。他摸索到马科斯的衬衣下摆，然后不动声色地把手伸了进去，用指甲轻轻搔着底下的皮肤。马科斯打了个激灵。他想保持不动，但呼吸却哽在了喉咙里。艾斯卡笑了。

“你想要我做什么？”艾斯卡终于问了一句，可是却没有要听回答的意思。他抬起头，轻柔的呼吸掠过了马科斯颈上的脉搏，还有下颚。当艾斯卡把他们的嘴贴到一起时，他的唇上有雨水的味道。艾斯卡的手指贴着马科斯的肋骨间隙按了按。马科斯发出一点点既温顺又焦急的声音，随后在艾斯卡的唇下张开了嘴。

雨水从树梢滴落，砸在他们头顶的遮盖上，然而艾斯卡似乎浑然不知，就连雨点被变向的风噼里啪啦地刮到他们脸颊上，打湿了他们的头发也丝毫影响不了他。在接吻这件事上，艾斯卡跟做所有事情一样，带着股一门心思的执拗劲。成为这股力量的焦点令马科斯感到手足无措。艾斯卡咬了马科斯的下嘴唇，先重后轻，接着又用舌头温柔地抚慰。他的膝盖还压在马科斯的大腿内侧。他从喉咙深处发出一声心满意足的咕哝。艾斯卡退开后，马科斯能做的只有一边喘气，一边目不转睛地看他的嘴唇。它们被唾液弄得湿漉漉的，由于刚才的吻太激烈，看上去还有些红肿。

“你想要我做什么？”艾斯卡又问了一遍。

马科斯没有合适的词句能告诉艾斯卡他想要什么。从来都没有过。马科斯想要艾斯卡永远陪伴在自己身边。马科斯想让艾斯卡做任何他自己想做的事。

结果，马科斯说的是：“再吻我一次。”艾斯卡被逗得一下子高声笑了出来，但还是吻了他。艾斯卡用手指按着马科斯的脊柱，凑近过去，再次将两人的嘴贴合到了一起。雨滴还在不停敲打着地面，发出战鼓一样的声音，但马科斯已经听不见了。


End file.
